


movie nights

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Male Character, sort of sweet i guess, they’re boyfriends, top!2D, trans Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the boys watch a movie and get a bit off-track
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> yesss king we love it when you’re out of character (murdoc)

murdoc shuffled closer to 2d, nuzzling back into the singer with a contented sigh. the only source of light in the room was the blue glow of the tv screen, playing a new zombie movie that 2d had insisted they watched. although he wasn’t very fond of them, the bassist obliged; it was a good excuse to cuddle, if nothing else. of course, he’d never admit that.

originally, 2d would have never guessed murdoc would be this clingy, even in his wildest dreams. but there they were, lounging on the younger man’s bed, murdoc seated between 2d’s spread legs, leaning back against him as he played with his fingers. despite his confident persona, the bassist was easily frightened, and the rhythmic sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat as he pressed his head against his bare chest did a wonderful job at soothing him.

about halfway in, 2d sensed the satanist getting a bit restless, and the squirming against his crotch gave him an idea. he wrapped his arms around murdoc, pulling him in even closer, fully onto his lap, which the smaller man had no qualms with. barely watching the movie anymore, the singer ran his hands down murdoc’s body, leaning forwards to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, pressing a few kisses to the dark skin before biting down lightly.

murdoc was caught a bit off guard by this, but let out a shuddery breath and tilted his head to the side, giving 2d better access. he felt the taller man’s grin against his neck as he continued, sucking dark bruises onto murdoc, so everyone knew who he belonged to. attention caught between the movie and his frontman, the satanist gasped when he felt large hands slide down to grope his ass, whining softly.

“Wanted t’ watch the movie,” he mumbled, pressing back into the touch despite himself.

“No worries, we’ll finish it later, Muds,” 2d smiled, ghosting one hand over the other’s ribs, where he knew he was ticklish, heart fluttering at the soft laugh he gave out. he was madly in love with the other, and murdoc was too, even if he didn’t say it as often. words were hard, emotions were harder, but the singer knew. 

2d loved everything about the bassist; his messy hair, his charming smile, his personality and confidence, the way he looked absurdly cute wearing 2d’s oversized shirts and hoodies, even all the ‘bad’ parts, the side of murdoc that got blackout drunk twice a week and dealt with a plethora of mental illnesses. murdoc, frankly, couldn’t believe him. he had convinced himself that he was unloveable, but 2d always proved him wrong.

warm breath ghosted over his skin as his frontman whispered sweet nothings into his ear, cupping his ass and palming him through his jeans until murdoc was a mess in his arms. 2d loved every second of it, loved how quickly he could make the older man melt, drinking in all of his soft noises and keens.

eyes half-lidded, breathing ragged, the bassist bit his lip, hips snapping forwards into 2d’s hand, hoping to get a little bit more pressure or friction. he reached around for the singer’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the hardening length as best he could through the denim, dragging a low, short moan out of him. nipping at murdoc’s neck in retaliation, he hastily undid the smaller man’s belt, slipping his hand under the layers of clothing. 

caught offguard once more, murdoc had no chance to stifle his embarrassingly high-pitched moan as 2d reached his core, lightly stroking two fingers up the wetness, barely stimulating his enlarged clit, making murdoc buck. the dark-haired man threw his head back against 2d’s shoulder, keening. 

“You want my fingers, doll?” 

murdoc nodded quickly, blushing slightly at the pet name.

“Good boy,” 2d purred, and the bassist melted in his arms, the flush spreading down his neck. finally, he slid two long fingers into murdoc, tearing a shuddery moan from him. he covered his face in embarrassment with a clawed hand, the other tugging at his own greasy hair. the rocking motion of his hips started up again, putting pressure on 2d’s own neglected sex as he slowly fucked murdoc with his fingers.

inevitably, the slow pace began to frustrate the bassist, bucking his hips more insistently, letting out soft pleasured noises whenever 2d’s palm grazed his clit. he reached a hand down to try and relieve himself, but was stopped midway by the singer’s hand around his wrist. 

“Did I say you could do that?” 2d pressed a third finger in quickly, crooking them just right. murdoc nearly cried out, breath quickening as he shook his head, feeling the pressure of an orgasm coil in his core.

“No— ah- S-So close,” he gasped, letting out a high whine, grabbing onto the singer’s bicep as a way of grounding himself. nearing the edge, murdoc moaned throatily, about to cry out when 2d suddenly withdrew his fingers.

the bassist whimpered and tried to grind down into the singer’s lap, desperately wanting to reach a hand down to relieve the throbbing heat.

“Come on, D-Dee,” he keened, head spinning as 2d suddenly forced him out of his lap. by the time he’d turned back around, the singer had gotten his dick out. it was almost painfully hard, drops of precome wetting the tip. murdoc didn’t think he had the patience in him. 

“C’mere, Muds, let’s put that mouth to good use,” 2d eyed him expectantly, and the bassist eagerly moved forwards, dipping his head down to lap at the tip and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. in seconds, he’d enveloped his entire length, putting his serpentine tongue and lack of a gag reflex to good use. the singer smiled and threaded his hands through his hair, tugging gently, drawing a muffled, eager moan from the man below him. in return, 2d groaned, sighing in pleasure.

unfortunately this did not distract murdoc from the uncomfortable wetness in his boxers, and after a few minutes, he was getting desperate. despite how much he loved provoking all sorts of noises from 2d, he was losing his focus, and attempted to sneak a hand down to his crotch. stroking over the seam of his jeans drew a soft moan from him, the lightest of touches becoming pleasurable after the singer had kept him on edge for so long.

after a few moments, 2d opened his eyes, not very surprised to see that murdoc had given in. he pulled the bassist up by his hair, eyeing him with an unreadable look.

moving onto his knees, the taller man flipped murdoc around, roughly grabbing his hips and pulling them up. he moaned as he was manhandled, and when the jostling came to an end, he was face down on the bed, gripping at the sheets. 2d seemed to tower above him, yanking murdoc’s jeans and boxers down, thankful that they’d forgone shirts earlier.

murdoc made a questioning noise before the singer leaned closer, roughly groping the smaller’s bare ass.

“Have you been good?” 2d asked, his tone dark. when murdoc frantically nodded his head, he smirked, pulled him closer.

“I don’t think you have,” he drawled, toying with the bassist’s nipples, dragging his nails down the other’s back.  
“You‘ve been a naughty little slut, haven’t you, Muds?” 2d punctuated the question by slapping the satanist’s ass, watching with pleasure as he yelped and the skin reddened.

murdoc whimpered and shook his head, cut off as the taller man pulled his hair suddenly, lifting his head off of the bedding.

“You’re going to have to use your words, love,” he teased, knowing well that murdoc was in no state to create coherent sentences.

“I-I-“ the bassist stuttered and shook, about to speak before he was cut off again.

“You want to be good for me, don’t you?” 2d teased the head of his dick up and down murdoc’s pussy, drawing a desperate moan from him as he nodded, gripping tighter at the sheets, mumbling something too quiet for the singer to hear.

“Louder,” he commanded, spanking him again.

“I w-wanna…” murdoc trailed off, voice shaking, “wanna b-be a good boy,” he whimpered, barely audible, breaking eye contact. the flush from before returned, his face burning red.

“See? Wasn’t so hard, was it,” 2d smiled sweetly, smoothed his hands over the curve of his ass, gentler than last time, slipping one down to toy with the bassist’s clit, as a reward, drawing a low moan out of him.

“Does my good boy want something nice and long in his hole now, hm? Just to show me how much of a good little whore he is.”

murdoc smiled weakly, pressed his face further into the bed, rocking his hips into 2d’s hand.

“Please… please, fuck m-me…”

2d grinned and pushed into the bassist, ripping a loud, shuddery cry from the smaller man’s chest, eyes slipping shut for a few moments as he succumbed to the pleasure. once he’d gathered himself, he started a brutal pace, hitting murdoc’s sweet spot and making him jolt with each thrust. soon the room was filled with their pants, moans, and the praise 2d showered the other with. murdoc chanted the singer’s name, barely capable of making words.

“T-Tell me how it feels, love,” 2d panted, azure hair sticking slightly to his forehead as a sheen of sweat coated his body. murdoc keened, pushed back, reveling in the stretch as his boyfriend pounded into him.

“Feels g-good… feels s-so good, Stu,” he gasped between whines. 2d leaned in close, whispering soft ‘i love you’s into the bassist’s ear, keeping the near frantic pace until he felt murdoc clenching around him.

“Ah- Come for me, babe. Love you so much, Muds,” he encouraged, toying with the rings in his partner’s nipples, feeling dangerously close himself.

“2D!” a cry ripped itself from murdoc’s throat as he tipped over the edge, arching his back, all the muscles in his body tensing as he clenched around his lover. 2d’s hips stuttered before he let himself go as well, coming deep inside of the bassist.

they both took a few moments to calm down, the singer slowly pulling out as they both flopped down onto the bed, worn to the bone. murdoc shifted, gazing at 2d fondly, and rested his head on his chest, letting out a content sigh.

2d pulled murdoc even closer, and looked him over with a tender smile, the bassist flushed and sleepy in the afterglow. the movie, of course, had ended long ago, but neither had noticed. the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

“You okay?” 

murdoc pressed his face into his chest, presumably to hide a smile, and made a noise of agreement.

“Never better, Stu-pot,” he toyed with the singer’s fingers for a moment, then paused,  
“Think we can finish that movie now?” murdoc teased, and 2d ruffled his already disastrous hair.

after the movie had been finished, with 2d critiquing the special effects and murdoc arguing against the logic of the movie, the singer rolled onto his side, spooning murdoc, nuzzling into his hair. 

they conversed for a bit, mostly joking about how terrible the movie is. murdoc insisted he wasn’t tired at all, but he was obviously falling asleep, and 2d thought it was a bit sweet. right as the singer was about to give in to his own sleepiness, murdoc spoke up.

“Hey, D?” he sounded a bit nervous, which frightened 2d, who made a small noise of questioning.

“... Love you too,” murdoc mumbled, squeezing the taller man’s hand. 2d just grinned, pulling him in closer with an arm around his waist.


End file.
